A Night To Remember
by KatieBess3
Summary: Tonight is the night of Kagome s and Sesshomarus s mating and it is going to be a night to remember. M rated for a reason.


This is going to be a short story but if requested I might lengthen it. This is my first time writing something M rated. It will have a higher content in the next update. Please let me know what you think and if you have any tips for me. Thanks

* * *

_This chapter is told through the eyes of Sesshomaru_

The day had been long, filled with countless greetings and meaningless pleasantries. But I didn't feel tired in the least because finally after many moon cycles the day had come. The day of our mating.

A mixture of anxiousness and excitement flowed beneath my skin as with a slight nod of my head the guests were dismissed and I rested my hand on her waist as I guided Kagome back to our chambers.

The hallway was long and winding as we walked side by side. I could feel her nervous energy rolling off her in waves as we reached the solid, oak doors engraved with the history of my family.

I pushed open the door and held it for her to slip past before closing it behind me with a soft thud. As soon as the door was closed I dropped the facade and knelt down on the floor by her feet at the end of the bed where she had sat.

I lifted her foot up one by one and removed her shoes before placing them on the floor beside the foot of the bed. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and bent down so that I could place a kiss on the top of each of her feet. It was a sign of respect in Inu culture to place a kiss on the foot of your mate.

"Today I kneel before you and from this day on I will become your best friend, your lover but most of all I will become yours. I will do everything in my power to love you, protect you and provide for you and our family. You will make me a better leader to our people but you will also make me a better man. I understand that you have abided by my laws and customs in order to be mine but I have one more thing to ask of you before we complete the ceremony." From the folds of my clothing I pulled out a ring of silver vines intertwined around a single moonstone. "Kagome as much as you are mine I would like for me to become yours. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife as well as my mate?" I looked up into her eyes as I smelt the salt from the tears that were falling freely down her face. I was suddenly nervous which was a feeling that I hadn't experienced since I was a pup.

I saw her expression change into one of true happiness as she nodded her head vigorously, hands held over her face to try and cover her surprise. I rose from the stone floor and slipped the ring onto her dainty finger. "Thank you." I whispered softly against her ear as I reached back to pull the pins out of her hair slowly releasing her curls from their binding. "Let me take care of you. Tonight and for the rest of my life."

I bent down and captured her lips in my own as she stood up to wrap her arms around my neck. I felt her little fingers intertwining themselves into my hair pulling me closer to her. I was happy to let her lead for now as it would give her confidence at starting the pace but before the night was over I would show her the pleasures that true control would bring.

I felt her hands travel from the back of my neck down to the front of my kimono I chuckled at her eagerness but held my tongue as she gave me a scathing look. "Don't blame me for my eagerness," she scolded. "Your the one who wanted to wait." I inwardly shook my head at my mate. She was a feisty woman when she wanted to be. She was perfect for The Lord of the West. "Yes I did. But with good reason."

My eyes travel to her unraveling kimono that had opened at the front bearing her pale untouched skin. I gather her hair and pull it to the side over her shoulder as I lean in to press a kiss to the point where her neck met her shoulder. I ran my nose against her skin. Taking in her scent and marking her with my own. "This is where my mark will go." I whispered against her skin sending shivers against her skin. I could feel her moan as she tilted her head away from me in submission and to allow me easy access. "Always so eager." I smiled against her skin before placing a kiss on her neck and pulling away. "Not quite yet my love."

I slowly pulled her kimono allowing the fabric to unravel and pool around her. I gazed upon her beauty with fresh eyes as I admired the form of my beautiful new mate. She stood up and sauntered to my side with a sway of her hips. She was confidant enough in both me and her own body so that she didn't feel the need to cover herself up.

She glanced up at me from beneath her eyelashes and I felt myself struggle to keep a hold on my beast. "I could never ask for more than you are willing to give me so I will only ask once. Are you willing to give yourself to me?" And as if she were forewarned of the Inu custom she replied. "My Alpha, I could wish for nothing more."

With that I slowly advanced and allowed her to strip me of the top half of my kimono before pushing her back on the bed. Gloriously open to my advanced. I joined her at the bottom of the bed before crawling my way over her body so that we lay chest to chest and hips pressed closely to hips.

I could scent her sweet arousal and taste it on the air. I felt my body's response to the knowledge as I pressed myself closer to where Kagome wanted me. I supported myself of of her body by my arms either side of her head. "Thank you."

I could feel the strength of the mating bond thrumming beneath my skin igniting the passion between us. My lips met hers with a new intensity as our tongues tangled together in a passionate dance.

She responded eagerly underneath me as she began to lift up her hips to grind herself against me. I groaned at her actions and I stilled myself on top of her. This woman would be the undoing of me.

I manoeuvred myself so that I pinned her hips to the bed beneath me. Stilling her actions. She protested by moaning in disappointment. "My mate you will need to learn some patience." With that I formed a plan to tease my little mate and, to bring her an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

I let a sly smile slip across my face as I looked down at my writhing mate below me. As if sensing my change of mood she looked up into my eyes and bit her lip. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Many thanks. Katie


End file.
